The Greatest Hacker and the Secret Agent
by Golden Chocoholic
Summary: Cerita penggrebekkan seorang hacker dunia yang berakhir dengan kisah cinta. "Jika aku menang, apa yang bisa aku dapatkan?"/"Kau bisa meminta apapun dariku"/Jadilah pelacurku malam ini." *Maaf kalo humornya gak kerasa, aku bingung mau genre yang mana XD


** Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

** Rate : M**

CEKLEK

Pintu apartemen mewah yang terkesan mungil nan elegan itu terbuka dan menunjukkan sesosok mahasiswi blasteran Universitas Asahi yang tersenyum licik, mencurigakan. Jas putih panjang yang tadinya melekat di tubuh rampingnya ia lemparkan ke sembarang tempat. Seolah tak ingin membuang waktu, ia melesat menuju meja belajarnya dan duduk dihadapan layar monitor laptop dengan penuh semangat membara yang tergambar jelas dalam wajah dan tatapannya.

"Yosh! Aku pasti akan menghentikan aksi mafia-mafia bodoh itu sekarang juga!" Ia berseru, terbakar oleh semangat berlebihannya hari ini. Jemari-jemari lentikya telah sangat siap untuk membobol semua akses rahasia organisasi mafia ternama asal Amerika Serikat yang disebutnya beberapa detik lalu.

Namun sebelum itu,

"Selamat datang, Yoori Ashley."

Sebuah suara pria misterius membuatnya berhenti dan senyumnya mendadak hilang dalam sekejap.

...

Ia, gadis manis keturunan Inggris-Jepang itu adalah Katou Miyochi. Seorang mahasiswi semester terakhir universitas Asahi yang berumur 19 tahun yang dilahirkan dari keluarga Katou yang namanya terkenal di seluruh penjuru dunia. Anak bungsu dari 2 bersaudara itu dikenal sebagai sosok supel, cerdas dan berprestasi, akademik maupun non-akademik. Wajahnya yang manis nan cantik serta tubuh sempurnanya mampu memikat semua mata yang memandangnya, tidak peduli gender ataupun usia.

Sementara itu di sisi lain, ketenarannya tidak sampai disitu. Ia populer, sangat populer. Namun bedanya, ia terkenal bukan nama dan identitas aslinya. Di mata dunia internasional, ia lebih akrab dipanggil sebagai _Y-A (Yoori Ashley), the Greatest Hacker in the World._

Jadi, selain mahasiswa, Miyochi juga menjalani 'karier'nya sebagai seorang Hacker. Meretas, membobol, dan menghancurkan data-data penting bukanlah hal yang asing baginya. Hampir setiap hari ia selalu melancarkan aksinya untuk meng-hack data-data penting yang berhubungan dengan kriminalitas. Selain itu, ia tidak akan melakukan aksi hacknya. Cukup para penjahat saja yang akan mendapat pesan darinya dan merasakan pahitnya jeruji besi dan hukuman-hukuman lain yang menantinya karena ulahnya.

"Tenang saja. Aku bukan penjahat." Ucap pria itu. Ia terus mempersempit jaraknya dengan Miyochi yang terlihat was-was. Seulas senyum meremehkan menghiasi wajah tampannya.

Miyochi mengedarkan pandangannya. Mencari seseorang yang telah memasuki apartemennya yang dipenuhi pengaman canggih ciptaannya sendiri.

"Wah, wah, wah, kejutan apa lagi yang akan kudapatkan hari ini? Aku siap, _kok, _melakukannya. Jika aku harus mengalah pun aku mau melakukannya." Bukannya takut, gadis bermanik biru ini malah tersenyum, seakan menerima kedatangan pria misterius yang nampaknya berbahaya ini.

"Aku tahu kau tidak bodoh, Y-A."

"Maksudmu?" Miyochi mengangkat kedua alisnya, berpura-pura menjadi bodoh untuk mengetes kemampuan pria yang berada di depannya ini.

"Ini bukan kejutan. Kau tahu itu. Aktingmu benar-benar jelek."

Miyochi tersenyum sinis dan menajamkan tatapan matanya, "Kau pintar. Tapi sebelum menangkapku, aku harus mengetahui siapa kau. Tidak adil kan jika hanya kau yang tahu identitasku?"

"Kenapa harus? Bagaimana kalau jawabanku membuatmu _down_?" Lagi. Pria berpakaian serba hitam itu tersenyum mengejek.

"Maksudmu aku akan takut padamu, begitu? Haha...

Miyochi tertawa sinis dan memandang pria tidak bernama itu sangat tajam, penuh intimidasi, '... Jangan pernah meremehkan seorang Yoori Ashley jika masih sayang pada harga diri dan nyawamu."

Pria itu, makin melebarkan senyum mengejeknya dan membalas Miyochi dengan nada suara santai yang terdengar begitu menyebalkan, "Kalau begitu, aku akan terima tantangan dari si Pencabut Nyawa, Yoori Ashley, dengan senang hati dan tanpa beban."

...

Hening. Setelah kalimat setuju dari Sasuke terdengar, mereka terdiam. Tak satupun yang ingin memulai pembicaraan sebelum lawan bicara masing-masing angkat suara. Namun jika itu yang mereka inginkan, siapa yang akan berbicara? Hantu?

"Baik. Aku akan menjelaskan tantangan yang akan menentukan siapa pemenang disini." Akhirnya Miyochi berbicara, walau dengan nada malas-malasan.

Sementara itu lelaki jakung yang memakai masker untuk menutupi sebagian besar mukanya itu masih tetap diam. Entah karena sudah terlarut dalam pikirannya atau karena menunggu Miyochi melanjutkan kalimatnya. Ia masih belum berniat membuka mulut.

Miyochi memajukan dirinya sambil merogoh saku roknya dan mengambil sebuah kotak biru mungil. Ia mendekatkan bibirnya tepat disamping telinga kanan pria misterius itu,

"Dengar baik-baik, ya, Tuan Polisi yang Tampan. Aku takkan mengulang lagi."

Lelaki itu mengangguk pelan.

"Jika kau ingin disebut sebagai pemenang, kau harus mendapatkan kotak ini dari tanganku. Tanpa kusadari dan jangan sampai kedua bola mataku melihat tangan kotormu ini mengambil barang ini dari sakuku, mengerti, Tampan?" Miyochi mengusap bibir pria itu dan menjilat bibir bawahnya.

"Ayo kita mul-"

Belum sempat Miyochi menyelesaikan ajakannya, Laki-laki berambut raven ini menyahut dan mencengkram pergelangan tangannya, "Jika aku yang menang..."

Jarak bibir lelaki itu dan Miyochi makin menipis. Nafas kedua manusia jenius itu saling membaur dan menggelitik permukaan kulit masing-masing. Meskipun wajah mereka sama-sama memanas, tak ada yang ingin menghentikan 'adegan' ini berhenti.

Dan saat bibir lelaki itu menyentuh daun telinga Miyochi, ia menambahkan, "apa yang akan kudapatkan darimu, manis?"

Miyochi menarik dagu pria maskulin didepannya ini dan menyentuhkan ujung hidung mereka tanpa keraguan.

"Apa saja yang kau mau, Tampan."

Keduanya saling menjauhkan wajah mereka dan mempersiapkan diri mereka.

Pertarungan dimulai.

...

Awal babak pertandingan berjalan begitu sengit. Keduanya sama-sama tidak mau mengalah. Saling menyerang dan bertahan. Perpaduan antara Karate-Judo (Sasuke) dan Taekwondo-Ninjutsu (Miyochi) terasa begitu kental.

Keduanya tersenyum. Ada kepercayaan diri tinggi dalam sinar mata mereka. Aura mempesona mereka terus terlihat dan saling menjerat. Tapi, jangan hiraukan hawa-hawa mematikan yang menyelimuti kedua orang Jepang itu. Oh, ayolah, mereka ini sama-sama master dalam beberapa seni bela diri dan mereka juga sama-sama ambisius.

Jadi pertanyaannya, siapa yang akan mengalah dan kalah?

Tidak ada. Tentu saja.

Beberapa jam berlalu. Berbagai usaha dan jurus pamungkas pun telah mereka keluarkan untuk menumbangkan musuh mereka. Namun hasilnya tetap saja sama. Belum ada yang jatuh. Mekipun tubuh mereka serasa ingin retak dan lelah, keduanya masih saja bersi keras melanjutkan 'pertempuran' ini hingga titik penghabisan. Benar-benar keras kepala.

"Kalau begini terus, kita sama saja menghancurkan diri masing-masing." sergah Sasuke seraya menahan serangan Miyochi yang ditujukan untuk perut bagian bawahnya.

"Kau benar."

Sejenak mereka kembali menciptakan kesunyian. Memikirkan bagaimana kelanjutan 'pertempuran' yang harus menghasilkan siapa pemenangnya.

"Baiklah. Kalau begitu bagaimana kalau kita bermain 'adu panco' untuk menentukan siapa pemenangnya?" usul Miyochi tiba-tiba. Ia tampak sumringah dan kedua matanya tampak berbinar. Sejak kecil ia suka sekali dengan Panco dan kebetulan ia tidak pernah memainkan 'permainan' itu setelah ia lulus dari sekolah SMP-nya.

Lelaki itu menyeringai. Sepertinya ini kesempatan yang bagus. Ia pasti akan menang.

...

Dan benar saja. Miyochi langsung kalah dalam beberapa puluh detik awal. Tangannya gemetar dan tidak sanggup lagi menahan serangan pria itu. Dia akui bahwa lelaki berambut raven hitam itu memang hebat. Terutama dalam hal adu panco yang notabenenya 'permainan' yang paling disukainya saat ia masih duduk di bangku sekolah dasar.

"Aku kalah. Aku mengakuinya. Kau boleh meminta apa saja dariku." ujar Miyochi berat. Wajahnya yang _cemberut_ membuat pria itu tersenyum lebar, bahkan hampir tertawa jika ia kelepasan.

"Aku hanya minta satu hal."

"Apa?"

"Dirimu."

"E-eh?" Sontak Miyochi tersentak. Pipinya memerah dan memanas. Darahnya berdesir dan detakan jantungnya menjadi lebih cepat dari biasanya.

"Dirimu. Hati dan tubuhmu. Semuanya yang ada pada dirimu." jelas polisi itu enteng, seolah tidak ada beban sama sekali.

"M-maksudmu kau menyukaiku?" Miyochi bertanya dengan polosnya. Wajahnya masih memerah matang dan ia tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa malu dan keterkejutannya.

"Aku sudah menyelidikimu sebulan lalu dan aku baru bisa memasuki apartemenmu sekarang. Pengamanmu sangat kuat, kuakui itu."

"Kau tidak menjawab pertanyaanku, Tampan."

Pria itu beranjak dari sofa dan membuka masker hitamnya. Sedangkan Miyochi tetap bungkam dan tidak melepaskan pandangannya pada pria tampan didepannya ini.

"Salam kenal, manis. Aku Sasuke Uchiha atau yang biasa dipanggil... Shu."

Miyochi tertegun. Tenggorokannya tercekat. Lidahnya terasa kelu untuk digerakkan.

"Jangan berlebihan. Memang apa sosok Shu dimatamu?"

Diam. Tak ada jawaban. Miyochi masih memasuki _mode terkejutnya._

CUP

Tiba-tiba Sasuke mengecup bibirnya. Ia pun tersadar dan tanpa sangaja jatuh di pelukannya.

"Sa-sasuke? Kenapa kau menciumku?"

"Aku kan sudah bilang aku menginginkan SEMUA YANG ADA PADA DIRIMU. Apa kurang jelas, manis?"

"Tidak. Aku mengerti, Tampan."

"Ah, ya, aku juga ada satu permintaan lagi." Sasuke menarik Miyochi dalam pangkuannya lalu menggigit bahu gadis itu pelan.

"Apa?"

"Jadilah pelacurku malam ini saja.'

...

Hai! Ini fic M pertamaku loh. Awalnya aku mau bikin oneshot, tapi udah kemaleman.

Beri review yaa.. please... karena saya butuh penyemangat untuk kelanjutan cerita

~Salam Golden-Choco


End file.
